Redemption by The Heart
by Re Carpe Diem
Summary: Após quatro anos de longa separação, Sakura se torna uma Kunoichi da Anbu e chefe do Centro Médico, porém sua vida estaria sempre incompleta sem ter aquele que amava ao seu lado. O destino voltaria a unir os dois?
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption by the Heart**

**Essa fic é uma continuação da fic "If I could melt your heart" que foi feita num único capítulo, mas como recebi tantos pedidos para continuar e enfim unir o casal, faço essa nova fic que será dividida em duas partes. Peço que me desculpem a demora, pois como trabalho e faço faculdade meu tempo é muito pouco para fazer fic's. Bem espero que esta continuação esteja de agrado dos fãs desse casal **

**Sugiro que leiam a minha fic anterior para entender esta história, o link esta logo a baixo, ****Boa leitura **

estava recostada numa frondosa árvore olhando o céu estrelado, apesar das inúmeras estrelas vislumbrava a magnífica lua daquela noite, deixando seus pensamentos se perderem naquele luar... Passaram-se quatro anos depois da última guerra contra Orochimaru, Konoha já totalmente restabelecida voltara a ser a potente Vila de antes, os Chunnins daquela época já se tornaram poderosos Junnins, e por sua vez, já treinavam a futura geração de Konoha. Sakura terminara seu treinamento com a Hokage Tsunadesama e se tornara uma magnífica Kunoichi com extrema força e habilidade, se especializando em medicina como sua Sensei, decidira depois ingressar na AMBU se tornando a chefe do Centro Médico das Forças Especiais.

A kunoichi se encontrava descansando antes de retornar a sua missão, estava liderando um grupo de Ninjas da AMBU na caçada contra Nukenins de uma Vila vizinha, que estava espalhado o terror e destruição por onde passavam. Por mais que quisesse relutar, em momentos como aquele se pegava pensando no triste dia, há quatro anos atrás, em que acordou em Konoha depois de ter sido ferida e levada de volta a Vila da Folha por Sasuke, fechou os olhos com profundo pesar ao relembrar daquele fatídico dia...

"_Ao abrir os olhos Sakura olhou em volta para situar onde estava, levantou-se devagar da cama do hospital e andou com passos lentos até a janela "onde estão todos? Sasuke..." saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver Tsunadesama entrar no quarto._

_-Que bom que esta melhor Sakura. A Gondaime exibiu um sorriso._

_- Tsunadesensei... por quanto tempo estive dormindo?_

_- Por três dias, pensei que ficaria por toda a semana inconsciente, afinal esgotou todo seu Chakra na luta contra Orochimaru, fora seu ferimento... Tsunade então olhou de lado com olhar triste._

_- Sasuke! Onde ele esta? A Kunoichi levou a mão ao peito para controlar a emoção._

_Tsunade ainda com o semblante triste encarou sua discípula "eu não posso esconder isso dela... mas será melhor não contar toda a verdade, gomem Sakura..."_

_- Depois de uma reunião junto ao Conselho, chegamos a decisão que por seus atos feitos contra nossa Vila... Sasuke foi banido de Konoha._

Sakura sentiu seu mundo ruir depois das palavras de sua Sensei, mais uma vez estaria perdendo Sasuke, logo depois de te-lo feito enxergar que o caminho a qual seguia só lhe traria sofrimento, de ouvir de seus lábios que se arrependera de seu atos e ela havia feito a promessa de estar ao seu lado para dar-lhe um novo sentido a sua vida... tudo foi em vão! Não... não poderia deixar as coisas como estão, começou a caminhar para a saída do quarto quando ouviu a voz de Tsunade.

_- Não adianta ir atrás dele! Ele já partiu de Konoha! Tsunade disse com voz firme e autoritária._

_- Tsunadesensei, não tente me impedir... já tomei minha decisão! Não permitirei que Sasuke volte a levar a vida que teve antes! Sakura disse no mesmo tom usado pela Gondaime._

_Tsunade se virou para sua discípula, entendia que ela estava sendo movida por seu coração, mas não poderia deixar que se prejudicasse com isso " Sinto muito Sakura, não posso deixa-la ir, não é o momento..."_

_- Você pretende então abandonar a Vila, seus amigos e seus pais? Quer dar esse desgosto a todos que a amam? Acha que eles merecem isso?! _

_Sakura estava de costas para a Gondaime, mas suas palavras a atingiram de tal forma que seu corpo tremia devido a comoção, cerrou os punhos com força para segurar os soluços que ameaçava a sair de sua garganta._

_- Sakura... mesmo que Sasuke tenha se arrependido, isso não o exime de seus atos, muitos Shinobis sofreram e morreram quando ele ainda estava ao lado de Orochimaru, ele sabia de tudo isso quando voltou a Konoha, de que seria julgado por sua traição!_

_- Mas Tsunadesensei, ele nos auxiliou na derrota de Orochimaru, me trouxe de volta a Konoha para que pudesse me restabelecer...mesmo sabendo que seria castigado!... não posso ficar impassível a isso! _

_Sakura gritou expelindo toda sua frustração, se sentindo inútil em não poder fazer nada por aquele que tanto amava, a dor de sua ferida voltou de forma latente, fazendo com que agarrasse o ombro com força se deixando cair de joelhos ao chão, enquanto que suas lágrimas já escorriam pelos olhos , nunca se sentiu tão infeliz em sua vida._

_A gondaime se ajoelhou próximo a ela a abraçando de forma carinhosa e dizendo suavemente._

_- Também não fiquei impassível a isso Sakura. Tsunade viu a Kunoichi a olhar com olhos lacrimejantes, porém esperançosos. – Você precisa entender que todos estão com profunda mágoa de Sasuke por sua traição... por isso eles o temem e não confiam nele, uma convivência em Konoha seria impraticável... então resolvemos por bani-lo ao invés de lhe dar uma pior sentença... Com o tempo, espero que as feridas dos atos que Sasuke cometeu ao menos cicatrizem e então veremos se ele será digno de retornar a Konoha._

_Sakura abaixou seus olhos, queria muito ir de encontro a ele naquele instante, mas se fizesse isso seria muito egoísmo de sua parte, para com todos e a Vila que a criou, as palavras de Tsunade lhe deram esperanças, realmente o momento não era propício para que Sasuke retornasse a Konoha, então terá que ser paciente até o dia que ele puder ser aceito novamente à Vila._

_- Tsunadesensei... esperarei... A kunoichi exibiu um sorriso triste para sua Sensei._

"_Você cresceu Sakura..." pensou a Gondaime com orgulho de sua discípula._

_- Sim Sakura... esperemos. Disse Tsunade devolvendo o sorriso a Sakura."_

Sakura voltou a si depois de relembrar do passado, após a punição imposta a Sasuke, a Kunoichi passou os quatro anos seguintes na mais profunda solidão, sendo esta aliviada apenas por seus amigos e suas missões. Levantou-se decidida a continuar com a missão em buscas dos Nukenins, quando pressentiu que algo estava errado, partiu em velocidade de volta ao acampamento e verificou que todos estavam ao chão inconscientes "Essa não..." ao sentir a presença atrás de si, virou-se bruscamente desferindo uma Kunai contra o invasor que foi prontamente rebatida, avistou então quatro vultos que se escondia por entre as árvores.

- Vocês são o bando de Nukenins que estávamos perseguindo, vão pagar pelo que fizeram! Sakura estava com ódio, não só por eles terem abatido seu time, mas também de si mesma por não ter ficado em alerta ao se perder em seus pensamentos.

Os quatro Nukenins juntos tentaram usar um Genjutsu poderoso contra Sakura, esta ao perceber o que iriam fazer o cancelou com extrema habilidade e em velocidade partiu contra eles os atacando de diversos pontos, enquanto os Ninjas apenas desviavam.

- Hahahaha... você não é tão forte quanto parece! Não consegue nos atingir! Os outros Ninjas riram junto com seu companheiro.

- É... vocês também não são tão inteligentes quanto parece.

Sakura riu com deboche, e com apenas uma das mãos deferiu um soco contra o rochedo ao seu lado, fazendo com que as pedras no alto do cume caíssem exatamente sobre os Nukenins os soterrando. "Que idiotas... não perceberam que os conduzi para uma armadilha" pensou Sakura e voltou ao acampamento para verificar como estavam seus subordinados, ao que parecia estavam bem, mas foram pegos pelo Genjutsu dos Nukenins "Isso não teria acontecido se eu estive por perto..." mais uma vez se lamentou.

Um dos Ninjas fugitivos conseguiu sair dos escombros e verificou seus companheiros mortos, ele mesmo também estava bastante ferido e avistou mais a frente a Ninja que causou sua derrota "Maldita! Você vem conosco para o inferno!" preparou uma agulha de 15cm de comprimento, fina, quase invisível e concentrou o restante de seu Chakra nela a lançando contra um Ninja da AMBU, "ele servirá de isca..." pensou o ninja antes de dar o último suspiro. Sakura que estava tratando de seus subordinados sentiu o pequeno Chakra avançar contra um Ninja da AMBU mais afastado de si, a Kunoichi não pensou duas vezes antes de avançar e rebater a agulha com uma Kunai, porém não foi o suficientemente rápida para rebater a segunda agulha que veio atrás de si a atingindo na altura do pescoço "Não..." Sakura sentiu tudo girar a sua volta desfalecendo em seguida.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, mas sua visão estava um pouco turva, tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma pontada na nuca que a fez deitar novamente na cama, virou o rosto para olhar onde estava e percebeu que estava numa cabana muito simples, olhando ao redor viu ao lado da cama uma pequena mesa, no lado oposto um armário rústico e envelhecido, na extremidade uma mesa de madeira com três cadeiras e logo a frente um sofá, havia uma porta para outro cômodo., no centro do aposento uma lareira acessa com uma poltrona a frente. Simples, porém aconchegante, fechou os olhos se concentrando sobre o que aconteceu, lembrou-se de ter lutado contra os Nukenins, de te-los derrotado, foi em seguida atingida em seu pescoço por uma agulha e depois desmaiado "será que fui capturada pelos comparsas deles? Não... se fosse o caso eu deveria estar amarrada, e também, esta cabana é muito frágil para guardar prisioneiros..." Novamente se levantou lentamente para evitar a tontura já colocando os pés no chão e massageando o local em seu pescoço onde foi atingida.

- Vejo que acordou... como se sente?

A kunoichi se vira bruscamente para o estranho que acabara de entrar "Como eu não senti sua presença? Devo ainda estar sob efeito do ataque daquele maldito Nukenin..." instintivamente Sakura levou a mão até sua perna onde ficava a bolsa de suas Kunais, porém ela não estava lá "Droga..." permaneceu na defensiva esperando o desconhecido sair das sombras.

- Não se preocupe, nada farei contra você, afinal fui eu quem a salvou. Falou o desconhecido calmamente e se aproximou um pouco mais da Ninja.

Sakura ainda estava na defensiva desconfiada das palavras do recém chegado, no entanto ao vê-lo claramente sobre a luz que vinha da lareira identificou que o Ninja desconhecido, que parou a poucos metros de si com uma pose altiva, trajava o uniforme e máscara da AMBU, assim como ela.

- Você é um integrante da AMBU? Sakura abaixou um pouco sua guarda. – Onde estão os demais que vieram comigo? Estão bem? Por que me trouxe para esta cabana?

O Ninja da AMBU deu um leve sorriso, que não pode ser visto por Sakura.

- Seus subordinados estão bem, apesar de terem sido abatidos pelo Genjutsu daqueles Nukenins, não foi o suficiente para lhes causar maiores danos, já devem ter acordado a essas alturas. A trouxe aqui por que você precisava de cuidados imediatos, aquela agulha que a atingiu continha um poderoso veneno, não haveria tempo de leva-la de volta a Konoha para ser tratada.

Sakura após ouvir atentamente as palavras do Ninja baixou totalmente a guarda, " Mas...essa voz... " A Kunoichi estava intrigada com aquela voz que de certa forma lhe era familiar, queria poder ver seu rosto para verificar quem era o desconhecido.

- Agradeço por ter me salvado, mas tenho a impressão que já o conheço, se importa em me mostrar seu rosto?

O Ninja exitou por um momento antes de responder de forma calma, porém distante.

- Não há necessidade de nos apresentarmos, como vê sou seu aliado e não lhe fiz nenhum mal, pelo contrário. O Ninja começa a caminhar com passos lentos até a porta. – Agora se me permite tenho que ir resolver outros assuntos, você já está fora de perigo, então quando estiver melhor de sua tontura volte para a Vila da Folha, tenho certeza que já devem estar a sua procura.

- Espere!

Sakura, o chamou antes que pudesse sair, já estava totalmente em pé e sem nenhum resquício de tontura, diante da postura do Ninja da AMBU começou novamente a ficar desconfiada "Se somos aliados por que está se desviado de mim?..."

- Por que age dessa forma evasiva? O que esconde de mim? Sakura olhou o desconhecido em tom de desafio, porém como se nada tivesse ouvido, o Ninja abriu a porta fazendo menção de sair.

Sakura num piscar de olhos parou na frente do Ninja avançando sobre ele, tinha a intenção de imobiliza-lo e obriga-lo a falar o que escondia dela, pensando que poderia estar numa armadilha preparada pelo suposto Ninja da AMBU. Porém qual foi a surpresa da Kunoichi ao ver que o desconhecido habilmente se desviou de seu ataque, aparecendo logo atrás de si a imobilizando numa chave de braço, Sakura se debatia, mesmo com toda a força que tinha ele a segurava firmemente, até que o ouviu gritar atrás de si.

- Pare com isso Sakura! não quero machuca-la!!

Sakura parou imediatamente de se mexer em choque ao ouvir aquela nitidamente voz, "Não pode ser..." Se antes aquela voz lhe era familiar, tinha agora quase certeza de quem se tratava. O Ninja soltou Sakura, depois de perceber sua surpresa, olhou de lado soltando um leve suspiro como se lamentasse o que acabara de dizer.

- Não há mais sentindo em me esconder, até por que você já sabe quem sou... não é mesmo Sakura?

Sakura ainda estava em choque e com a respiração suspensa e ficara ainda mais nervosa ao ouvi-lo falar novamente, comprovando exatamente aquilo que pensava a seu respeito, mas ainda sim não queria acreditar, criando coragem virou-se lentamente para então ver o desconhecido Ninja da AMBU, já sem sua mascara, a Ninja ainda sem forças para falar pode apenas sussurrar seu nome.

- Sasuke...

- Já faz muito tempo Sakura...

Sakura ainda não estava acreditando, após os quatro anos mais longos de sua vida novamente se reencontrava com Sasuke, constatou que ele mudara, seu físico era mais exuberante com músculos bem distribuídos, seus cabelos caindo aos ombros de forma revoltosa, exalando um ar mais imponente, porém ao ver melhor seu rosto verificou uma profunda cicatriz em seu olho esquerdo, assim como a descoloração de seu olho demonstrando seu cegueira.

- Sasuke! O que aconteceu com você? por que esta vestido com essa roupa da AMBU e... seu olho... Sakura falou num tom preocupado, queria poder toca-lo, porém ainda não conseguia se aproximar mais de Sasuke.

Sasuke sorriu levemente e com tristeza " Você ainda se preocupa comigo Sakura?" , olhou atentamente para a garota a sua frente.. não... olhou para a mulher a sua frente, vendo o quanto seu corpo havia mudado e bem mais desenvolvido, adquiriu formosas curvas, esbelto, mas com seios bem torneados, os cabelos chegavam quase até a cintura. "Esta muito mais linda do que antes..." pensou o Ninja prendendo um pouco o fôlego, em seguida começou a caminhar lentamente até a lareira apoiando sua mão na parede e forçando a si mesmo a controlar as sensações que emanavam de seu próprio corpo após sentir Sakura perto de si...

-Isso é uma longa história sakura. Falou Sasuke já recuperando o controle.

-Pode começar Sasuke, não irei a lugar algum.

Sakura falou com determinação, pois já se recuperara de seu próprio choque, mais do que nunca não sairia de lá até ouvir tudo o que precisava saber de Sasuke e sentia dentro de si uma força crescer em seu peito, não sabia ao certo o que era, mas graças a ela estava mais calma e preparada para o que ouviria do Ninja. Sasuke ao ouvir as palavras determinadas de Sakura sabia que não teria mais como se esquivar, ela merecia saber toda a verdade, afinal há quetro anos atrás ela o salvou de se auto destruir consumido pelo ódio, mas infelizmente o destino ainda jogava contra ambos e se viu obrigado a abandonar a Vila para pagar pelos seus crimes e novamente faze-la sofrer... Tinha prometido a Hokage que nada revelaria de sua situação, cumprira a promessa até agora... a verdade é que Sasuke necessitava da ninja algo a qual não conseguiria viver em sem... fitava o fogo da lareira que crepitava e começou a contar o que havia acontecido quatro anos atrás, num tom distante e calmo, como se estivesse revivendo cada momento daquele dia.

- Após retornar a Vila com você em meus braços, fui recebido com muita hostilidade pelos ninjas que guardavam a entrada, que desconfiados de que eu faria algo contra Konoha bloquearam minha passagem e antes que fizessem algo pior Tsunadesama apareceu, ela ainda estava fadigada pela luta contra Orochimaru, mas ainda sim se propôs a me ouvir. Eu relatei tudo que aconteceu, como você me encontrou, a luta que tivemos, o meu arrependimento... pedi a ela que a salvasse não importando o que fosse fazer comigo. Tsunadesama após muito refletir a tomou nos braços e me avisou que se eu entrasse de volta a Konoha eu seria julgado pela minha traição contra a Vila, naquele momento ela estava me dando a chance de fugir para não ser punido, mas eu estava disposto a tudo para reparar meu erro, então acompanhado de outros Ninjas fui escoltado até a sala de interrogatórios...

Sakura sentiu seu estômago contrair, desde pequena sabia que a sala de interrogatórios era um lugar temido para qualquer Ninja, uma vez que nesse local, de tudo poderia ser feito contra os inimigos para obter as informações necessárias, seja sob ameaça ou tortura... Fechou os olhos tentando não imaginar o que fizeram contra Sasuke nesse lugar. O Ninja alheio às reações de Sakura continuou em transe ao relembrar tudo o que lhe acontecera.

"Sasuke estava preso com barras de ferro sobre a dura cadeira na sala de interrogatório, seu estômago se contraia pela fome e seu corpo pela dor, não sabia por mais quantas horas aquentaria, até que a porta se abriu deixando a claridade iluminar a escuridão que estava.

_- Solte-no! Falou com autoridade Tsunade aos seus guardas, que obedeceram prontamente._

_Sasuke muito enfraquecido ainda teve forças para abrir os olhos, encarou a gondaime e outros anciões, os membros do conselho, entrarem no recinto, mas ainda sim não pode deixar de perguntar sobre o estado da Kunoichi._

_-Como ela esta?..._

_- Bem... esta se recuperando no Hospital, deve acordar em poucos dias. Tsunade pode sentir o alívio do Nukenin a sua frente e continuou. – Mas estamos aqui para tratar do seu caso, Uchiha Sasuke! Entende que ao fugir da Vila a qual tornou-se Ninja e cometer crimes contra cidadãos que nela vive, será julgado e punido por seus atos?! Perguntou a Gondaime com tom firme e autoritário, não demonstrando pena pelo estado que o Nukenin se encontrava._

_- Entendo e me submeto a qualquer punição... mas antes de me sentenciarem queria fazer uma súplica a Gondaime e ao Conselho, se isso me for possível. Sasuke disse com firmeza, mas com a voz já fraca pelo cansaço, ele agora já não tinha mais honra ou a dignidade Shinobi devido a sua traição, então não tinha mais pudores em suplicar ou implorar para alcançar uma chance, só mais uma chance de se redimir._

_Após um momento de reflexão Tsunade se pronunciou. – Prossiga!_

_- Sei que mereço a morte pelos crimes que cometi a Konoha e acreditem ou não eu me arrependo deles, então peço que não me sentenciem a morte, pois quero de alguma forma reparar meu erro perante todos... ainda posso ser útil para a Vila, principalmente contra a Akatsuki..._

_Os conselheiros ficaram surpresos pelas últimas palavras do Nukenin, se podia ouvir um burburinho da parte deles discutindo seriamente a questão, Tsunade sama ainda impassível ao nervosismo dos conselheiros, perguntou._

_- Como você pretende nos ajudar contra a Akatsuki?_

_- Durante esses anos de convivência com Orochimaru, ouvi seus relatos de quando foi membro da Akatsuki, ele me contou informações valiosas, como nome e habilidades de alguns integrantes, assim como suas missões e locais de esconderijo. Posso usar essas informações a favor de konoha..._

_- Como saberemos que não estará nos preparando uma armadilha, fingindo-se passar por nosso aliado? Perguntou um dos conselheiros._

_- Não peço que confiem em mim, seria pedir demais depois de tudo que fiz, mas me usem como ferramenta para alcançar seus propósitos... A Akatsuki tem interesses dentro de konoha, a senhora sabe a que me refiro Hokagesama... eles já podem considerar uma invasão à Vila._

_Tsunadesama fechou os olhos com pesar, sabia exatamente sobre o que Sasuke falava e temia que a invasão da Akatsuki em konoha realmente ocorresse, logo num momento em que a Vila estava enfraquecida pela guerra contra Orochimaru. A Hogake abriu os olhos e encarou o jovem Ninja intensamente antes de se pronunciar._

_- Terei que me reunir com o Conselho para decidirmos como proceder sobre seus crimes e também sua proposta. Guarda! Traga algo para o prisioneiro se alimentar, não quero que morra antes de pronunciarmos nossa decisão! E logo em seguida a Hogake se retirou com os conselheiros._

_Sasuke aguardou por mais duas horas, porém já havia se alimentado e não se encontrava mais preso, mas continuava trancando dentro da sala de interrogatório, aguardava pacientemente quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Novamente os guardas se colocaram ao seu lado para impedir alguma ação sua, e olhou para a Gondaime que o fitava seriamente._

_- Uchiha Sasuke, tomamos uma decisão com relação aos seus atos, porém, levando em consideração também, o fato de ter nos auxiliado na derrota de Orochimaru, e salvado a vida de uma de nossas Kunoichi, não será sentenciado a morte, como seria o tipo de pena para o seu crime, mas será banido de nossa Vila e não terá permissão de regressar a Konoha até a segunda ordem, se o fizer será morto imediatamente._

_Sasuke sentiu uma leve dor interior ao ouvir a sentença, porém achou o castigo razoável, uma vez que merecia morrer por seus crimes cometidos, mas ainda sim precisava fazer algo por konoha, não conseguiria viver em paz com sua consciência se nada fizesse._

_- Gondaimesama! E quanto a minha proposta? Mesmo não podendo permanecer em Konoha quero tentar reparar meu erro, acreditem! Não faço isso pensando em obter uma concessão de retornar a Vila, quero sim me redimir perante aqueles que confiavam em mim e também, limpar o nome dos Uchiha, que foi já foi uma das famílias mais nobre em Konoha, graças ao meu pai... Sasuke, fechou os olhos com profundo pesar._

_- Quanto isso... Tsunadesama olhou para os conselheiros e depois retornou a olhar Sasuke com o ar de cansaço "Não temos muita escolha senão dependermos das informações que Sasuke possui...". – A verdade é que realmente não temos pistas sobre a Organização da Akatsuki, a única coisa que sabemos é que eles tem interesse em Naruto por ser o portador da Kyuubi... Então aceitaremos sua ajuda com algumas condições. _

_Sasuke olhou firmemente para a Gondaime, aceitaria qualquer condição, estaria disposto a tudo por aquela oportunidade..._

_- Você estará sob as ordens de Konoha através do atual capitão da AMBU, agirá como nosso informante e nos guiará para desvendar os membros e esconderijos da Akatsuki, tudo sobre extremo sigilo, usará um uniforme da AMBU para não despertar suspeitas entre os próprios integrantes. Também, não deverá contatar ninguém dentro da Vila, estará expressamente proibido principalmente de falar com Naruto ou Sakura...sei muito bem que aqueles desmiolados poderiam deixar a Vila para fazer alguma besteira quanto a esse assunto. Pensou Tsunade fazendo uma careta de raiva, mas a verdade é que temia as conseqüências se os Ninjas soubessem desse plano._

_- Entendo perfeitamente Hogakesama, e aceito a todas as condições. Sasuke não demonstrava, mas estava realmente feliz por ter mais uma chance de ajudar a Vila, mas infelizmente teria que mais uma vez se separar de seus amigos "me perdoem Sakura, Naruto..." _

Sasuke depois de proferir as últimas palavras, fechou os olhos voltando de seu transe ao relembrar o passado e novamente sentir todas aquelas emoções. Virou-se calmamente para Sakura e constatou que a Kunoichi estava com os olhos fechados e o semblante sombrio, cerrava os punhos com força como se tentasse desesperadamente evitar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, mas que já marejavam em seus olhos. O Ninja compadecido de seu estado se aproximou retirando gentilmente as lágrimas que teimavam cair de seus olhos " Sakura... por que sempre que nos vemos eu acabo por faze-la chorar e sofrer...". Queria muito poder abraça-la, mas não conseguia, algo dentro de si o impedia, porém qual foi sua surpresa quando Sakura se atirou em seus braços deixando enfim as lágrimas caírem junto com os soluços presos em sua garganta. Sasuke ficou paralisado por um momento, mas ao sentir a jovem o apertando contra si, suas lágrimas quentes em seu peito e a comoção de seu corpo, não conseguiu resistir... Queria tanto poder conforta-la, lhe dar em dobro tudo o que ela fez por ele e protege-la para que nunca mais sofresse novamente. Sasuke em fim abraçou protetoramente a jovem contra si, a confortando e deixando que liberasse toda dor e tristeza guardados ao se ver separada daquele que amava por tantos anos...

- Me perdoe... Sakura...

(continua...)

**Bom como puderam ver essa fic não foi tão romântica, mas a minha intenção era de faze-la em duas partes, uma explicativa, sobre como os dois passaram esses 4 anos sem se ver e a próxima que será bem romântica com hentai e tudo! Huahuahau**

**Faço dessa forma por que adoro fazer fic's como se fossem continuações do próprio anime, acho muito legal fazer o final que vc gostaria que acontecesse e apesar desse capítulo ser grandinho tentei fazer o mais objetivo possível para não cansa-los. Bom vc's que vão me dizer! Postem críticas e sugestões para o próximo capítulo!**

**Obrigada a todos pelo incentivo! Bjus **


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption by the Heart (Final)**

Sakura aos poucos começava a se acalmar, os braços que a circundava tinha sobre ela um efeito indescritível, como sentira falta de te-lo novamente perto de si, aqueles quatro anos para ela foi um verdadeiro martírio, a saudade daquele que ainda amava a sufocava mais e mais a cada dia. Naquele momento sentia muita tristeza e também raiva, por Tsunadesama ter escondido dela que Sasuke ainda estava a serviço de Konoha e além do mais, tão próximo de si...

- Sasuke... Sakura levantou o rosto que estava apoiado sobre o peito do Ninja, levando sua mão até a face dele, acariciava ternamente a cicatriz sobre seu olho esquerdo. – O que aconteceu com você nesses quatro anos?

- Sob ordens do capitão da AMBU e junto com todas as informações que tinha sobre a Akatsuki, comecei minha missão em localizar a Organização e saber mais sobre seus integrantes. Foi uma missão árdua, a qual nos primeiros meses não consegui encontrar nem os membros e muito menos onde se encontravam, várias foram as vezes que quase perdi as esperanças, até que há uns dois anos atrás encontrei um ex membro da Organização, que fugiu de ser morto pelos integrantes após falhar numa missão, ele também buscava vingança contra todos da Akatsuki e quando o informei que Konoha também os caçava ele resolveu me ajudar.

Sasuke que ainda tinha Sakura em seus braços reparou que a ninja já havia recuperado a calma, a soltou então e andou até a janela ao lado, olhando para a noite que já caia e continuou o relato de sua missão.

- Após mais um ano sobre intensa investigação, conseguimos descobrir a base da Akatsuki e também qual seria seu próximo passo, invadir Konoha e seqüestrar o portador da Kyuubi... No momento que descobri seu intento informei ao capitão da AMBU e nos preparamos para agir antes da Akatsuki, porém fui proibido da participar do ataque... O capitão me informara que já havia cumprido minha missão, resolvi não relutar naquele momento, mas na noite do ataque eu estava lá... Eles pareceram não se surpreender com o ataque e estavam confiantes de nossa inferioridade, realmente eram poderosos, muito Ninjas da AMBU já haviam morrido enquanto que nenhum deles sofreu um arranhão. Não pude mais ficar impassível depois que vi Itachi agir de forma cruel, então intervi na luta contra ele.

- Itachi estava muito poderoso, mas eu também estava... nesses anos em que passei a procura deles fui me aprimorando dia após dia para quando fosse encontra-los, batalhamos de igual para igual durante algum tempo, ele parecia estar satisfeito por eu estar tão forte quanto ele, mas não queria perder mais tempo comigo, me dizendo que eu ainda não era forte o suficiente e nunca seria. Antes de dar o golpe final Itachi cegou meu olho esquerdo, debochando que lembraria de mim quando destruísse Konoha... Aquilo foi o suficiente para mim, senti crescer dentro do meu peito uma força descomunal e quando Itachi preparava o poder do Mangekyou Sharingan eu também consegui desperta-lo...

Sakura bebia as palavras do ninja e mantinha ambas as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito tentando segurar as batidas descontroladas de seu coração, a Kunoichi parecia estar presenciando cada momento relatado por Sasuke.

- Itachi ficou surpreso por algum tempo, mas vi em seu rosto um sorriso de satisfação por enfim lutar contra alguém a sua altura, mas a verdade é que Itachi nunca teve outra razão de viver senão sua obsessão doentia em obter poder e foi exatamente isso que o destruiu... consegui vence-lo mas também fiquei perto de morrer, nesse momento centenas de outros ninjas de diversas vilas apareceram em nosso Auxílio e dessa vez, os demais membros da Akatsuki ficaram surpresos. Centenas de Shinobis morreram naquele dia, mas a Organização da Akatsuki foi derrotada e todos seus integrantes morreram na batalha. Por ironia do destino sobrevivi e passei meses me recuperando dos ferimentos...

A kunoichi sentia uma dor aguda em seu peito por tanto sofrimento que seu amado teve de passar, faria qualquer coisa para ter a oportunidade de ter ficado ao seu lado e aliviar sua dor. Timidamente se aproximou do ninja o abraçando por trás, repousando seu rosto em suas costas enquanto que o apertava de encontro a si "Acabou Sasuke... enfim vou poder cuidar de você..."

Sasuke sentindo a kunoichi o abraçando ternamente, fechou os olhos aproveitando aquela sensação, sentia seu coração novamente bater mais rápido e sua respiração suspensa, se lembrava de toda as vezes, naqueles quatro anos, o quanto sonhara também com aquele momento. Naquele período em que estavam separados muitas foram as vezes em que se pegou pensando em Sakura, pensava nos momentos que ela o confortava, em seu olhar terno e protetor e no amor que tinha por ele... não entendia a princípio, o por quê a ninja aparecia tanto em seus pensamentos e logo ela passou a habitar seus sonhos também, a verdade era que a imagem dela o confortava, o deixava em paz e também lhe dava forças para continuar quando queria desistir, uma vez que ela nunca desistiu dele. Não demorou muito para compreender, Sasuke a amava... amava aquela que lutou até o fim por ele, que pode vê-lo quando estava encoberto pela escuridão e que apesar de tudo o continuava amando também... Sasuke logo depois que se recuperou de seus ferimentos voltou para encontra-la, queria ter uma nova chance de poder viver ao seu lado, de ama-la como ela sempre quis ser amada, mas depois de te-la salvo naquela floresta refletiu " O que tenho a lhe oferecer Sakura? Sou apenas um desertor que não merece um terço do que você fez por mim..." com esse pensamento resolveu permanecer incógnito, ela tinha um futuro promissor e ele não se colocaria contra isso. Sasuke se virou para kunoichi lhe exibindo um terno sorriso.

- Sakura, fico feliz em ver que se tornou uma kunoichi de extremo valor e tenho certeza que terá um grande futuro. Sasuke com o semblante triste começou a caminhar para pegar sua máscara da AMBU e a bolsa de suprimentos.

- Sasuke... o que esta fazendo? Aonde você vai? A kunoichi perguntou com um misto de confusão e aflição.

- Eu preciso ir Sakura e você também deve retornar para sua Vila.

- Você vai embora novamente? Pretende partir após todos esses anos sem no vermos? Como se nada tivesse acontecido?! Sakura gritava expelindo toda sua frustração e incredulidade.

- Sakura, salva-la e lhe contar sobre meu paradeiro durante esses quatro anos, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de tudo que você fez por mim no passado, mas... O ninja abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos com profunda tristeza. – Não posso fazer mais do que isso...sinto muito...

Sasuke abriu os olhos e depois exitar por alguns segundos, caminhou em direção a porta, porém assim que abriu para sair sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço e com uma força surpreendente empurra-lo para trás chocando-se contra a mesa, logo em seguida viu a kunoichi fecha a porta com força. Com os punhos cerrados e expressão de mágoa Sakura se vira para Sasuke.

- Não vou permitir isso! Sei que se deixa-lo ir dessa vez nunca mais o verei!! A kunoichi olha para o ninja novamente com olhos marejados demonstrando toda sua aflição. – Sasuke, você cumpriu sua palavra com a Tsunadesama, salvou konoha de uma guerra que poderia ter sido pior que a de Orochimaru foi! Então por que precisa fugir?!!! Sakura gritava de raiva e já não fazia mais questão de esconder as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

Sasuke baixou os olhos com o questionamento da Kunoichi, a verdade é o ninja tinha medo... medo de encarar novamente a todos da Vila a quem traiu e de ser condenado por eles, e mesmo que conseguisse ser perdoado, ele mesmo não se perdoava do que fez...

- Eu não mereço perdão Sakura... O ninja disse já sentindo seus olhos marejarem, martirizado com seu passado que ainda pesava sobre si.

A kunoichi nunca pensou que um dia em sua vida veria Sasuke com lágrimas em seus olhos, extremamente comovida se aproximou dele, que ainda se mantinha apoiado sobre a mesa, como se estivesse enfim cansado depois de tudo que passou, tocou suavemente em seu rosto e o ergueu para olhar em seus olhos.

- Chega Sasuke... Deixe o passado para trás, você já pagou o suficiente por seus erros... fique ao meu lado... A kunoichi se aproximou colando seu corpo ao do ninja e o enlaçando na altura da nuca, sussurrando em seu ouvido - Eu cuidarei de você de agora em diante... eu te amo...

Sakura o sentiu estremecer com suas palavras e não resistindo mais tomou delicadamente seus lábios junto aos seus num cálido beijo, seu coração batia de forma totalmente descompassada, o desejava tanto e por tanto tempo que ao sentir seu corpo junto ao seu e provar de seus lábios, sentiu suas pernas bambearem e a respiração ficou ofegante. Sasuke ficou paralisado com as palavras da Kunoichi, sentia seu coração se encher de júbilo "ela ainda me ama..." e ao sentir aquela boca aveludada junto a sua levou alguns segundos para processar a atitude da Ninja e tentou em vão recuperar o resquício de consciência para resistir aquela paixão, mas foi vencido pelo seu próprio coração e seu corpo que respondia prazerosamente aquela delicada carícia, Sasuke então a puxou de encontro a si aprofundando o beijo invadindo aquela boca junto a sua, Sakura gemeu de felicidade ao sentir seu amado enfim corresponder.

- Sakura...

Sasuke sussurrou embargado pelo desejo, seu único pensamento naquele momento era que se não houvesse outra oportunidade como aquela, de ter Sakura em seus braços como sempre desejou, então irá amá-la de corpo e alma, para que ambos possam enfim saciar o desejo mútuo de se amarem. O Ninja a segurou delicadamente a Kunoichi pela cintura a levantando levemente para sentar sobre a mesa atrás de si e logo em seguida colou sua boca a dela sedento por aqueles lábios, Sakura agarrou Sasuke com força como se temesse que ele fosse se separar dela, morreria se isso acontecesse, sentia emoções nunca antes sentidas como se explodisse por dentro a cada beijo e carícia dele, e arfou de prazer ao senti-lo beijar sua nuca, acariciando suas costas. Sasuke começou em seguida a beijar do pescoço até o colo da Ninja e as mãos se insinuavam por dentro da blusa acariciando das costas até seu ventre numa massagem sensual e quando subiu até os seios apertando-os Sakura deu um gemido longo e abafado pelos beijos de Sasuke, puxando-o com força pela nuca aprofundando ainda o beijo.

- Sasuke...Sasuke-kun...

Sakura falava seu nome repetidas vezes já extremamente excitada, "há quanto tempo ela não me chama assim..." se sentiu intimamente feliz por ouvi-la chama-lo assim "vou dar aquilo que sempre quis e que também desejo...minha Sakura..." Calmamente retirou a blusa da Ninja trilhando uma caminho de beijos por cada parte descoberta daquele corpo deixando Sakura enlouquecida de prazer, e como se isso não fosse o suficiente, gritou ao senti-lo se concentrar em seus seios os beijando e mordiscando, Sakura totalmente tomada de prazer queria sentir aquele corpo e provar dele também... levantou-se levemente retirando a blusa de Sasuke e ficou maravilhada com seu peitoril de músculos bem distribuídos o abraçando logo em seguida, sedenta daquele corpo, beijou seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos acariciavam seu peito fazendo o Ninja arfar de prazer, o enlaçou com suas pernas com força gemendo mais uma vez ao sentir o desejo do ninja totalmente evidente entre suas pernas, Sasuke ficou enlouquecido pelo contato segurando Sakura pelas nádegas e a puxando levemente contra si numa dança sensual, o ambiente estava totalmente silencioso apenas sendo bruscamente cortado pelos gemidos de ambos. Sasuke deitou com cuidado Sakura sobre a mesa, queria mais daquele corpo, queria dar e oferecer mais prazer àquele corpo antes de alcançarem o prazer máximo, começou a retirar a calça dela novamente depositando beijos da altura do ventre até as pernas, Sakura com os olhos fechados aproveitava ao máximo cada sensação, cerrava os punhos tentando segurar dentro de si os gritos em sua garganta, mas não conseguindo com sucesso gemia baixinho de extremo prazer, Sasuke vislumbrou o corpo de Sakura sobre a mesa apenas de calcinha, seus olhos tinham um brilho quase selvagem de tanto desejo daquele corpo, Sakura ficou totalmente corada de um misto de pudor e desejo e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto que seu amado beijava e lambia seu ventre, sentia um arrepio desde sua espinha até a nuca e suas mãos abraçou levemente a nuca do jovem sentido aqueles fios negros e sedosos entre suas mãos. O Ninja debruçou-se sobre ela ainda não se deitando sobre seu corpo, mas próximo o suficiente para novamente tomar daqueles seios enquanto que sua mão descia lentamente até o sexo da Kunoichi o acariciando levemente sobre a calcinha, Sakura arqueou o corpo levemente para cima ao sentir a carícia, estava trêmula, forçando a si mesma a agüentar as sensações avassaladoras dentro de si para sentir o máximo as carícias de seu amado, Sasuke ao sentir aquele corpo totalmente entregue e trêmulo de prazer, sorriu malicioso antes de introduzir sua mão sobre a calcinha para em seguida penetrar de leve seu dedo sobre seu sexo da Ninja, Sakura dessa vez não pode segurar o grito de prazer, seu corpo arqueava para cima formando um arco sobre a mesa ao sentir as mãos de Sasuke acariciando e massageando a entrada de seu sexo, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava trilhando um caminho de beijos do ventre até os seios.

- Aaahn! Sasuke-kun!

Os olhos de Sakura começaram a marejar tamanha a sua felicidade em sentir-se desejada daquela forma pelo seu amado, e forçando a si mesma a não derramar aquelas lágrimas, decidiu que queria também retribuir aquelas carícias e demonstrar o quanto desejava... Suas mãos o trouxe delicadamente para si o beijando com sofreguidão e em seguida beijou seu pescoço até o peitoril do rapaz, sentindo ele estremecer sobre si, mas tão logo as mãos da Ninja alcançou a cintura de Sasuke acariciando sobre seu membro rijo pela excitação, Sasuke deu longo e gutural gemido e Sakura riu de satisfação ao ver que proporcionava tamanho prazer em Sasuke. O ninja segurou sua mão e a introduziu dentro de sua calça assim como ele fizera com ela antes, a kunoichi sentiu o membro enrijecido de seu amado entre suas mãos e corou violentamente, sasuke se aproximou de seu rosto sussurrando sensualmente em seu ouvido.

- Sinta o quanto a quero minha Sakura...

A kunoichi fechou os olhos de prazer ao ouvir aquelas palavras "minha Sakura..." aquilo era mais do que ela espera ouvir do ninja algum dia... a jovem fechou as mãos sobre o membro de Sasuke o acariciando levemente, "eu também o quero meu Sasuke...e vou mostrar isso.." Sasuke ficou enlouquecido com a carícia de Sakura em seu sexo, começou a se movimentar junto com os movimentos que a Ninja fazia em seu membro gemendo profundamente. Sakura sentia o membro do seu amado latejar tamanha a sua excitação e sentia seu próprio corpo ficar mais desejoso, clamando para a total união de ambos...

- Sasuke... Sakura sussurrou seu nome com olhos suplicantes de desejo.

- Ainda não minha Sakura... Além do mais, aqui não é o melhor local para continuarmos...

Sasuke disse sensualmente para a Kunoichi sorrindo maliciosamente e logo em seguida a puxou delicadamente sobre si, a pegando no colo e enquanto caminhava para a cama não parava de beijar seus lábios... quando a deitou Sasuke deitou-se ao seu lado, queria segurar ao máximo sua vontade de possuí-la para dar a ela mais prazer ainda " esta noite será sua..." mesmo que não pudesse retribuir os anos que a Kunoichi dedicou a ele, aquela noite definitivamente seria dela. O Ninja voltou a acariciá-la de forma ainda mais sensual, mais uma vez se concentrou no colo de Sakura passando a língua no bico de seus seios e descendo para ventre provando espasmos de prazer na Kunoichi que novamente arqueava seu corpo, no entanto sasuke não parou em seu ventre e enfim retirou a ultima peça de roupa de Sakura, beijando e mordiscando as coxas até que sua língua começou a acariciar o sexo de sua amada. A kunoichi agarrou os cabelos de sasuke que continuava acariciando sua intimidade ininterruptamente, gritando seu nome sentia que a qualquer momento iria desfalecer tamanha as sensações prazerosas que aquela carícia lhe proporcionava, a ninja sentia uma sensação desesperadora em te-lo dentro de si para aliviar os clamores de seu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo também queria leva-lo a loucura pelo mesmo prazer que a proporcionava, então com o resto de forças que possuía levantou-se surpreendendo Sasuke, o empurrando levemente para trás e ficando sobre ele, colou seus lábios ao de Sasuke sugando-o com força, enquanto que suas mãos desatavam a faixa em sua calça para logo em seguida ter novamente seu membro em suas mãos, Sasuke a fitou com um misto de confusão e desejo e viu o olhos malicioso da Kunoichi que se abaixou até sua cintura, a ninja exitou por alguns segundos antes de timidamente passar a língua em seu membro para depois acaricia-lo mais profundamente arrancando de seu amado gemidos roucos delirando de prazer.

- Ahnn...Sakuraaa!

Sasuke gritou o nome de sua amada totalmente extasiado " eu...não posso...mais..." o ninja estava no liminar de sua excitação, precisava possuí-la naquele momento ou morreria se não o fizesse. Sasuke delicadamente a puxou contra si e se virou para ficar sobre a ninja.

- Eu a quero Sakura...eu a quero agora...

Sasuke sussurrou e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha em seguida, fazendo com que a ninja agarrasse seus cabelos arqueando seus corpo contra o dele num pedido mútuo para que continuasse, o ninja se posicionou sobre as pernas de Sakura e com extrema cautela começou a penetra-la, Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior segurando o grito de dor ao sentir aquela invasão, Sasuke parou de se mover ao sentir o corpo de sua amada se contrair pelo desconforto, para relaxa-la depositou cálidos beijos em seu pescoço acariciando seus seios com as mãos e logo ele a sentiu arfando de prazer, e tão logo se acostumou com a pressão de seu membro dentro de si a ninja suplicou.

- Mova-se Sasuke...

Sasuke prontamente atendeu o pedido de sua amada recomeçando levemente com as investidas arrancando gemidos de prazer da Kunoichi, enquanto que seu membro latejava mais e mais dentro dela, mas iria com calma não poderia perder o controle e acabar machucando sua amada, isso seria inadmissível, então à proporção que sentia a kunoichi mais desejosa e à vontade aumentava gradativamente as investidas. Sakura já delirava de prazer, as suas mãos arranhavam levemente as costas do Ninja e virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, totalmente inebriada não demorando muito para sentir algo explodir violentamente dentro dela, dando um grito final chamando por seu amado enquanto que prendia com as pernas o membro de Sasuke mais profundamente dentro si, o Ninja sentindo os espasmos de prazer de Sakura ao chegar ao clímax aumentou ainda mais os movimentos num ritmo frenético, entorpecido pelo desejo até que numa ultima investida mais profunda emitiu um grito gutural liberando sua essência de prazer dentro de sua amada.

Sasuke deixou-se ficar sobre Sakura por alguns instantes até acalmar sua respiração ofegante e o coração ainda descompassado, enquanto que a jovem acariciava seus cabelos negros com carinho. O jovem logo ergueu seu olhar para a kunoichi vendo aqueles orbes verdes com um brilho singular de paixão e ternura.. "Se ao menos eu tivesse algo a lhe oferecer Sakura, você merece mais do que ter uma vida com um ninja sem pátria como..." Sasuke pensou tristemente, a jovem percebeu a mudança no semblante de Sasuke e quando este ia falar algo, colocou delicadamente sua mão em sua boca para que nada falasse.

- Não diga nada meu amor... Saiba que eu te amo e nada mais importa. A ninja exibiu um lindo sorriso que fez o coração do seu amado se enternecer.

Sasuke sorriu para sua amada e deitando-se ao seu lado a puxou delicadamente para si para protege-la do frio da noite, acariciando suas costas com carinho. Sakura adormeceu tranquilamente ouvindo o coração do seu amado.

**1 MÊS DEPOIS **

Sasuke se encontrava saltando de uma árvore a outra numa manhã ensolarada, ia em direção para a base da AMBU que ficava a poucos kilômetros de distancia. Fora chamado por um mensageiro ao que parecia para receber uma nova missão, mas não sentia nem um pouco motivado para isso, a verdade é que sua vida não fazia mais sentido depois daquela noite... Na manhã seguinte em que esteve com Sakura após te-la salvo, tomou a dura decisão de deixá-la definitivamente... não iria confina-la numa vida andarilha, vivendo de missões até o dia em que for morta pelo inimigo, ela com certeza merecia mais do que isso, porém nunca se esquecerá daquela manhã em que foi dominado pelo desespero e aflição em ter de deixar sua amada adormecida sobre a cama a qual dormia tranquilamente. Aquela cruz carregaria para sempre em seu coração e não permitirá que aquele amor seja corrompido por nenhum outro, Sakura será única em seu coração. Já avistando a base da AMBU Sasuke adentrou pela passagem secreta e esperava seu capitão vir lhe dar as ordens para a próxima missão sem muitas expectativas.

- Enfim você chegou. Disse o capitão da AMBU que acabava de chegar.

- Sim, qual minha próxima missão Senhor? Sasuke perguntou mecanicamente.

- Nenhuma...

- Como? Sasuke ficou totalmente confuso.

- A Hogakesama pede ma audiência com você, parta imediatamente. O Capitão continuava com o ar austero.

- Mas o que a Hogake deseja de mim?

- Eu vou saber? Não faça perguntas e atenda o chamado dela! vá logo! O Capitão disse autoritariamente não dando margem para réplicas.

Tão logo Sasuke partiu não pode ver que seu capitão o fitava com o semblante satisfeito e um leve sorriso.

O ninja chegou à Vila de Konoha naquela mesma tarde, na entrada da Vila se identificou para os ninjas que foi prontamente conduzido por eles para a sala da Hokage. Tsunade estava junto shizune em sua sala, parecia aguardar sua entrada a qualquer momento, e viu um leve sorriso em sua face ao adentrar na sala.

- Enfim chegou Uchiha Sasuke, não há necessidade de manter sua mascara, pode retira-la.

Sasuke obedeceu a Gondaime retirando sua máscara, a viu fechar um pouco o semblante ao fixar seu olho esquerdo sob a cicatriz em seu rosto.

- Você mudou...e também muita coisa lhe aconteceu nesses quatro anos... A gondaime disse num tom distante, mas com certa tristeza também.

- De nada tenho a me queixar... O que deseja de mim que precisou de uma audiência pessoal de minha parte Hogakesama, Pensei que estivesse proibido de retornar a Vila. Sasuke dizia mantendo seu tom distante.

Tsunade naquele momento olhou significativamente para sua ajudante Shizune que prontamente se retirou da sala.

- Seu Capitão tem me informado de seu desempenho nesses últimos quatro anos, inclusive sobre seu papel fundamental para a extinção da Organização da Akatsuki. Tsunade olhava para o ninja a sua frente de forma impassível.

- Também fiquei a par que recentemente salvou Sakura de morrer por um letal veneno...

O ninja ficou ansioso ao mesmo tempo que sentia sua coração acelerar " O quanto ela sabe o que aconteceu", "Como esta Sakura... ele deve me odiar pelo que fiz..." um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiram sua mente. Tsunade percebeu o momento de confusão no semblante do ninja e deu um leve sorriso.

- Uchiha Sasuke! Tsunade falou em tom autoritário fazendo com que o Ninja saísse de seus pensamentos.

- Devido a sua conduta durante esses quatro anos resolvi que já era tempo de revermos seu caso, afinal você manteve com sua palavra feita perante a mim e ao conselho de nos auxiliar contra a Akatsuki, indo além disso e quase perdendo sua vida para evitar uma nova invasão a Konoha...

O Ninja estava totalmente surpresa,de forma alguma esperava por aquilo, já com seu coração muito acelerado tentava permanecer impassível e sem muitas expectativas, não queria se agarrar a falsas esperanças, cerrando os punhos continuou ouvindo atentamente o pronunciamento da Gondaime.

- Não farei rodeios Sasuke, até por que você já esperou por tempo demais por isso. Procedemos a um novo julgamento a qual todos os cidadãos de Konoha também sabendo de seus feitos, ficaram de certa forma satisfeitos com sua conduta, nos permitindo então lhe dar uma nova oportunidade de regressar a nossa Vila e ter uma segunda chance de viver entre nós...

Sasuke ficou totalmente sem ação, aquilo seria um sonho? Estava mesmo acontecendo? Depois de tudo que fez no passado finalmente alcançara sua redenção... não estava acreditando, mas ao ver o sorriso terno da Gondaime para si não teve como duvidar.

- No entanto ao regressar para nossa Vila você ainda terá muito o que fazer, você saiu de nossa Vila na condição de Gennin então precisará se esforçar para alcançar Status dentre os Ninjas. Sendo que acredito que isso não será problema para você... Tsunade exibiu um sorriso de convicção.

- Hogake sama eu... Sasuke estava sem saber o que dizer, não se lembrava de alguma vez ter ficando tão desorneado como aquela vez, sentia um misto de alegria e apreensão, ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

- Bom acho que já falei o suficiente, além do mais alguém além de mim deseja falar com você... Tsunade sem desfazer de seu sorriso caminhou para a porta deixando o ninja ainda em estado de choque com suas palavras, mas parou de repente na saída.

- Ainda espero muito de você Uchiha Sasuke, sei que não me desapontará novamente, ainda mais agora que suas responsabilidades são ainda maiores do que antes.

Sasuke se virou não entendendo as últimas palavras da Gondaime, porém sentiu seu coração dar um salto ao ver que logo após a saída de Tsunade, Sakura apareceu entrando na sala com passos firmes e parando a uma certa distância de si. O ninja estudou a feição da jovem, ela estava exuberante como sempre, seu semblante parecia tranqüilo, mas sues olhos demonstravam certa mágoa...

- Por que você partiu sem dizer nada? Sakura perguntou com a voz calma porém baixa como se não quisesse demonstrar sua comoção.

- Sakura... Você merecia algo melhor do que um Ninja traidor como eu, sem pátria ou honra...

- Sou eu quem decide o que é melhor para mim mesma Sasuke, você não tinha o direito de decidir pelo meu coração... Acha que eu simplesmente poderia esquecê-lo depois do que aconteceu entre nós? Sakura perguntava acusadora, não pode mais esconder a tristeza em sua voz, demonstrando o quanto sofreu com a partida de Sasuke.

- Sakura eu sinto muito... a última coisa que quero é faze-la sofrer novamente, pensei em estar fazendo o melhor para você ao invés de condena-la a uma vida andarilha como a minha... Sasuke dessa sentiu novamente toda dor em seu coração do fatídico dia em que teve de deixar sua amada, aquilo foi para ele a pior das torturas.

- Você agora conquistou sua segunda chance Sasuke, não precisa mais fugir de mim. Sakura emitiu um terno sorriso para ele, sabia que seu amado também sofreu com a separação e pode constatar aquilo em seu olhar.

- Sakura, por acaso você... Sasuke ficou incrédulo por um pensamento lhe passar pela cabeça...

- Sim Sasuke... pedi a Tsunade e ao conselho para revisarem seu caso depois de tudo que você pela Vila nesses quatro anos, eu não permitiria que eles continuassem impassíveis e nada fizessem, você fez por merecer a sua redenção...

Sakura disse ternamente, sentindo seus olhos marejarem de emoção por enfim saber que o pesadelo da separação de ambos finalmente acabara. Sasuke por sua vez abaixou os olhos totalmente comovido, mais uma vez ela lutara por ele, sempre se preocupando com seu bem estar... Aquela a sua frente era o verdadeiro anjo em sua vida, mas a dor de seus crimes ainda estava incrustado em seu coração como ferro em fogo, pressionou seus olhos com força tentando segurar sua própria comoção ao sentir a dor de sua consciência que o martirizava todos os dias, quando sentiu mãos delicadas tocar em seu rosto fazendo com que erguesse seu rosto para encarar aqueles orbes verdes repletos de ternura.

- Sasuke, é tempo de se perdoar, todos nós te perdoamos pelos seus erros do passado, isso por que você conquistou sua redenção por seu amor pela Vila, se sacrificando por ela e por todos nós... Deixe o passado para trás, viva o agora, viva esta nova chance...

- Sakura...

- Sasuke... liberte-se para sua nova vida, eu também preciso de você... Não, na verdade nós precisamos de você. Sakura com um sorriso terno ao ver o olhar confuso de seu amado pegou gentilmente sua mão colocando-a sobre o seu ventre.

- Estou esperando o filho de nosso amor meu querido...

O ninja no auge de sua comoção não fez mais questão de esconder as lágrimas que lhe caiam pelos olhos, tudo o que mais desejou durante cada minuto, cada segundo durante aqueles quatro longos anos enfim estava ao seu alcança, graças aquele anjo que foi posto em sua vida, inesperadamente se ajoelhou a frente daquela que lhe resgatara de sua destruição e da escuridão a qual vivia, beijou ternamente seu ventre, para lhe disser com voz embargada pela emoção.

- Conquistei sim minha redenção Sakura... mas a conquistei por amor a você... eu te amo...

Foi a vez então da Kunoichi deixar suas lágrimas de felicidade cair de seus belos olhos, ele a amava e estava ao seu lado, tudo o que mais sonhou durante toda sua vida agora estava a seu alcance. Sem mais se conter trouxe seu amado para si com carinho o abraçando com força e beijando seus lábios repetidas vezes, ficaram assim por um longo tempo, felizes e realizados, pois sabiam que uma nova vida os aguardava, a qual estariam finalmente juntos pelos laços de seus corações, laços indissolúveis que os manterão unidos até o fim de suas vidas.

**FIM**


End file.
